


You're too good for coincidence (and too perfect for an accident)

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Includes the Crains, because i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Dani and Jamie meet at three different points in their lives, purely by coincidence.One when they are sixteen, in a small town in England.Two when they are twenty two, and Jamie, newly graduated, goes to America for a post graduation road trip. They meet, again, in a small town, this time in Ohio, where Dani lives and is engaged to Eddie.Three in California, where Jamie decided to settle, and Dani is just starting to learn to be herself.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look up Bourne Mill in Colchester, it is beautiful. I went in the winter last year and it was so relaxing.
> 
> Fag is british slang for cigarette, before anyone comes at me 
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Thatoneloser-kid.Tumblr.com

Jamie had first met Dani when they were sixteen. 

She, Peter, Rebecca, Hannah and Owen had all managed to sneak into one of the less strict clubs in Colchester, Peter's wise idea, of course. 

She was high, and just having a good time, when she spotted a woman across the room watching her, head tilted curiously, checking her out. 

She was young, probably freshly eighteen, if not younger like them, and she was leaning against one of the pillars, a guy standing over her, but she didn't take her eyes off Jamie. 

Jamie grinned, her chin tilted up, tongue peeking out between her teeth. And the girl smiled behind her glass, her eyes flickering down for a few seconds before looking back at Jamie. 

Jamie arched an eyebrow at her, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the guy talking to her, before miming that he was talking too much. 

The glass lowered from her mouth as she laughed, and the guy seemed to puff his chest at the fact he had made a pretty girl laugh, but Jamie wasn't bothered, because the girl was currently excusing herself from him. 

She made straight for Jamie, and Jamie slipped away from her friends to meet her. 

"Hey," the girl yelled over the music. 

"Hey," Jamie shouted back. 

"I was-I thought we- do you smoke?" the girl asked, leaning in closer so Jamie could hear her. 

"Yeah?" 

The girl just grabbed Jamie's hand and began dragging her away. And Jamie was more than happy to allow her to do that, glanced back at her friends, catching Rebecca's eye, and Rebecca grinned, giving her a thumbs up. 

The smoking area was basically an old bike shed out back of the dingy club. 

Jamie watched the girl light her cigarette, pulling her own from her ear and placing it in between her lip, patting her pockets for her lighter. It had just dawned on her that she gave Peter her lighter earlier that night, when an old zippo lighter appeared, sparking up to light her cigarette. 

Jamie took a slow breath in as she lifted her eyes to look at the girl, and she was Sterling right back, cigarette hanging from her lips. 

"This is cool," Jamie said, turning her head to the left to blow smoke out before reaching for the zippo, her hand almost framing the girls to turn to zippo toward her to get a better look, but didn't take it from her. 

The zippo read 'Corp Clayton, Tiger force' ' on the lid, and there was an insignia on the main body. 

"It's an Eagle, it was the insignia for the platoon he was a part of," The girl explained, turning the lighter over to show her the other sides. 

'When the power of love overcomes the love of power only then will there be a chance for true peace' was written on this side. 

"He was a war hero, not to the army, but to me." the girl shrugged. "He exposed a lot of the crimes of the tiger force, or tried to, at least, then he was dishonorably discharged."

"Your dad?" Jamie asked. 

"Grandfather," the girl corrected. "But, yeah, this was his from Vietnam."

"It's really cool," Jamie said, dropping her hand and taking a step back from the girl. "You don't look old enough to be in here, and certainly not old enough to have that guy hanging all over ya."

"Well, neither do you," She said, defensive, and that made Jamie grin. 

"I'm Jamie, and I'm not old enough to be in here." Jamie said, leaning back against the wall, head leaning back against it, side eyeing the girl. 

"Dani. And I'm not either." Dani said with a little smile. 

"What ya doin' in a little town in England?" Jamie asked. 

"I was living here for a while, with family, I'm actually here with my cousins Shirley and Theo. We're heading back to America tomorrow, and Theo wanted to show me a 'real clubbing experience' since there's no way we'd get into a club in the states." Dani explained. "Are you from here?" 

"I'm from Bly, it's about an hour from here."

"Oh," Dani nodded. "How are you getting home from here tonight?" 

"My friend is driving us." Jamie eyeing Dani, taking a long drag of her cig. "You didn't seem interested in that fella?" 

"Oh, no, I-I mean, I had something more interesting to look at." Dani shrugged, bashful, looking at Jamie through her eyelashes, and there was something, a challenge, almost. 

And Jamie wasn't one to back down. 

"Oh, yeah?" Jamie flicked her cigarette into the bin, strolling slowly toward Dani, who straightened, bracing herself for whatever was coming next. 

"Yeah, you just - I don't know, I just couldn't look away."

"Do you really not know?" Jamie asked, head tilted slightly, eyebrow raised as she came to a stop in front of Dani. She was close, closer than was appropriate, but Dani didn't seem to mind. "Or are you told all the same bullshit I am?" 

Dani nodded, slowly and barely there at first, but then she started nodding quicker. "Yes, yeah. I think--me and Theo, we're both--and I couldn't, not with my father, and church, and-" 

"It's tough," Jamie cut in before Dani could spiral. "I get it, I'm in a super religious orphanage right now. So, I get it, Dani."

"Yeah, of course you do," Dani was still nodded, taking one last long draw of her cig before flicking it away. "Sorry."

"What you apologising for?" 

"I just--I've been told I ramble sometimes, really pisses Eddie off."

"Well, this Eddie bloke is a fuckwit, because you are kinda cute when you ramble."

That caught Dani off guard, and she blinked a few times, glancing away, a slow smile pulled on her lips. "Oh," 

"This Eddie your boyfriend?" 

"Kind of? I think, I'm not sure. Everyone just expects us to get together, I think." 

"Shame," Jamie hummed. "If he wasn't, I was gonna kiss ya, but, since he is apparently your destiny, I will-" 

Jamie didn't get to finish, because Dani was kissing her, her cold hands on Jamie's face as she pulled her in, allowing Jamie to essentially pin her against the wall. 

Dani tasted like cigarette and cheap beer, but Jamie didn't care, she probably tasted like weed. 

Dani was a good kisser, she fumbled a little at first, eager, but then Jamie took a hold of her jaw, slowing the kiss down, and Dani pulled away for a few takes, to take a shake breathe, then slowly leaned back and, okay, yeah, Jamie was definitely gay. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Dani breathed against her lips. 

"Bit forward of ya there, love." Jamie teased, and at first Dani panicked, until she spotted the teasing smirk on Jamie's lips. 

"I just meant to get food. It's late, and I have to go back to London early tomorrow, but, maybe, we could hang out, get the first trains home?" Dani suggested, unsure. 

"That's not until six am." 

Dani nodded. "I know."

Jamie cocked her head. "Okay, sure. Any idea where you wanna go?" 

"McDonald's?" Dani offered, "I don't know after that, I don't think I really care."

"Okay, let's just see where the night takes us." Jamie agreed. 

Both girls headed inside, arranging to meet out front, Jamie telling her friends to just head home without her, she'd be back by midday tomorrow. 

Hannah and Owen were unsure about leaving her, Rebecca egged her on, and Peter didn't really care. 

She headed out to meet Dani, and she found her, after barrelling into someone she was with. 

"Shit, sorry."

"No worries," The girl said. 

"Ready?" Dani asked, and both girls with her seemed to realise at the same time that Jamie was the girl Dani was leaving with. 

"You know my dad's a cop, right?" 

"No he isn't," Dani said, glaring at her. "Shirl, stop."

"I'm just saying, anything happens to you, I will spend the rest of my life hunting her down." Shirley said, her smile far so sweet for what she had just said. 

"Shirley, leave it."

"Thank you, Theo." Dani smiled, nudging her head to the left when Jamie looked back at her. "It's just a five minute walk this way, according to Theo."

"Cool, I know the town reasonably well, I lived here briefly when I was thirteen." 

"See," Dani motioned to Jamie as she looked at her cousins. "Safe hands."

"You're seventeen, Danielle. In a country that isn't your own, am I wrong for not wanting you to go?" Shirley said. 

"Shirley, come on." Dani sighed. 

"Go, Dani." Theo said with a flick of her wrist. "Do not be late for our flight tomorrow night."

Dani nodded. "I won't be. Thank you, Theo."

Jamie barely had the chance to offer the cousins a smile before Dani was dragging her away. 

Jamie motioned to the backpack Dani was now carrying. "Do you want me to carry that for you?" she offered but Dani declined. 

"Sorry about them," Dani laughed, sounding almost nervous. 

"No harm," Jamie waved her off. "Have you told them?" 

"Yeah, all of my cousins know. Theo, she likes girls, too." Dani explained. "My aunt 'liv and uncle Hugh know too, about both of us." 

"How'd they take that?" 

"Well, they are really great people."

"That's really cool, most aren't." Jamie said. From her own personal experience no one ever is. 

"Yeah," Dani hummed. "So, since you lived here, what's the plan?" 

"Oh, no, this was your idea, love." 

"I had only really planned on McDonald's." Dani admitted. 

"I've got a place we can go afterward, kinda creepy, though."

"I'm a fan of creepy," Dani said. 

"Okay, well, let's go, Danielle."

Dani groaned, and Jamie laughed. "Please don't call me that, I hate that name."

"Sure thing, Dani." Jamie gave a playful, two finger salute. 

The night was… Jamie wouldn't necessarily say life changing, but when Jamie looked back later, she would realise that this night was the first night Jamie ever felt truly at ease with someone. Just from that one night with Dani, Jamie found herself opening up a little more, to Hannah, Owen, Rebecca. 

She was a better person just from this night with Dani Clayton. 

They went to McDonald's first, Dani insisting on paying for Jamie's food. "It would piss my mom off, knowing I used her money to pay for a girls meal, even if it is only a crappy burger."

They ate, they chatted, and it was just so natural, they were so comfortable together so quickly, that when Jamie thought about it the days after Dani left (weeks, months? Maybe Jamie thought about Dani for a long while after she left) it actually kind of threw her a bit. 

They got kicked out of McDonald's when it closed at three am, but that was fine, the sun was starting to right, the inky black sky turning a navy blue. 

"Come on," Jamie offered up her hand. "I know a place we can go to see the sunrise."

Dani didn't hesitate to slip her hand into Jamie's, and Jamie attempted to start walking, but Dani stayed rooted. 

Jamie turned back, frowning at Dani when she just stared at Jamie. "You alright, Da-" 

Dani pulled Jamie in, her free hand finding Jamie's cheek just as their lips met. Jamie hummed against Dani's lips, wrapping an arm around her midsection. "Sorry. I've wanted to do that again since we stopped at the club."

"Definitely don't apologise," Jamie breathed against Dani's lips. "We can do it more when we get there, it's not far." 

Jamie lead them to the Bourne Mill, a beautiful little cottage looking mill, that was a museum now, situated beside a lake, lined with pretty wild flowers. 

Dani was just as stunned seeing it as Jamie had been the first time she saw it at thirteen. And now, in orange glow of the early morning sunrise, the place was as picturesque as it got. 

"This is beautiful," Dani breathed, staring out at the water, but Jamie couldn't look away from her, looking far too pretty in the morning light. 

"Do you want to sit?" Jamie asked, digging into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out her tin, containing three pre-rolled joints. "No pressure, of course."

"I want to, I've never tried before."

"We'll go easy," Jamie took a seat be the lake, placing a joint between her lips and holding her hand out to Dani. She frowned when she felt Dani's hand slip into her own, a little smile pulling on her lips. "Cute, and I love the energy, but I was lookin' for your lighter."

Dani's eyes widened, her mouth slowly opening. "Right, sorry." She apologised quickly, digging the lighter from her jacket and handing it to Jamie, who lit the joint and handed it back.

She waited for Dani to put the lighter away before taking her hand again. 

Dani looked surprised, blinking down at their hands, and Jamie could see her fight a smile as she turned her eyes to the lake, which made Jamie's chest flutter. 

Jamie took a few draws, before holding it out to Dani. "It's not quite like fags, it can burn the back of your throat a little more, so take it easy."

Dani nodded, taking a slow drag, and Jamie saw the little twitch that happened when people were fighting a cough, and, to Dani's credit, she managed to fight it off. 

"Not bad, Love." Jamie smiled, taking the joint back. 

They finished off the joint together, both reclining back to stare up at the pinks and purples of the sky. 

The birds were starting to sing, and the sound of the running water calming Jamie even more, her hand still wrapped around Dani's, who was periodically running her thumb over her knuckles. 

Jamie can't remember the last time she felt this at ease. 

"This place is beautiful, Jamie, thank you for bringing me." 

"It's one of my most favourite places to come. I found it one night after running away." Jamie glanced at Dani, to see her watching her patient, giving her the option of elaborate on that or just not talk about it at all. "I had just been brought back to the orphanage, I'm a problem child, you see. So, people think they can handle it, how difficult can a teenage girl be, you know? But really, they just want the money, and I'm more trouble than it's worth. So they brought me back, this was the second time this had happened. I figured then that no one was ever going to want me, so I took off, I was better on my own anyway. I wasn't, of course, I was thirteen, but I spent the day here, planned on sleeping here, too, but the security guard here sat down with me for a while, made me realise I couldn't just sleep rough, and she talked me down, calmed me down."

Dani rolled onto her side, her fingers tickling the back on Jamie's hand.

"I know it isn't the same," Dani said quietly, giving Jamie's hand a little squeeze. "But I want you, Jamie."

Jamie didn't really know what to say to that, didn't really want to overthink it, so she pulled Dani down into a kiss, pulling until Dani was practically lying on top of her. 

"I can't believe I met you on the last fucking day." Dani grumbled. 

"Dani," Jamie gasped. "I would never expect such a disgusting word from such a pretty mouth."

Dani rolled her eyes, a little smile on her lips. 

"When's your flight?" 

"Ten tomorrow night, well, tonight, I need to be at the airport by eight."

"Okay," Jamie hummed, rolling them Iver so Dani was on her back. "Spend the day with me? We'll get the train to London, I will show you our ugly capital full of uglier people."

"Don't you need to get back."

"Forty eight hours, that's how long I have before I'm reported missing." 

Dani frowned. "You could be dead, or something."

"I'm just an orphan, one with a history of takin' off, I'm not worth police's time." Dani gives her a sympathetic look. "It's not that bad."

"If you say so." Dani smoothed her thumb over Jamie's cheek. "Can I take a photo of us?" 

"You hidin' a camera somewhere," 

"In my bag," Dani reached for her backpack, Jamie settling on the gas beside her, sparking up another joint. 

Once Dani had the camera, a new looking Polaroid, she laid back down, setting the camera on her stomach, accepting the joint from Jamie. 

It was Jamie who ended up taking the first photo, grabbing the camera and holding it high above them, snapping a photo of them. 

Jamie tugged the photo out once it printed, fanning herself with it until it developed. Jamie loved it; Dani had her head tucked in Jamie's neck, her eyes were closed, and she had the sweetest smile on her lips, her blonde hair a little messing, her skin with an orange tint from the sunrise. 

"Can I keep this?" she asked quietly, staring down at the photo. 

"Only if you take another one for me to keep." Dani said. 

Jamie agreed, and Dani cuddled closer still, and Jamie snapped a photo, turning to Dani to hand it over. Dani was staring over at her, her eyes hoodie, probably from the weed, her smile slack, then she was kissing Jamie. 

Jamie acted quickly, snapping a photo, which made Dani smile into the kiss, pushing herself further still into Jamie's side. 

Both photos were sweet, both girls smiling up at the camera in the first one. The second one, the one of them kissing, made Jamie smile, because Dani was smiling against her lips. 

They stayed there for another hour before Jamie suggested breakfast. 

Dani insisted on paying for breakfast and her train ticket, Jamie tried to argue, but the idea of pissing Dani's homophobic mother off was worth the ding to her pride. 

They got to London around eleven, getting breakfast there, before heading out into the city, Jamie clutching Dani's hand tight. "I wanna take ya to my favorite place in London." Jamie whispered against her ear, still weaving them in and out of the crowds. 

That place was the Kyoto gardens, and almost as soon as Jamie walked in she felt herself relax. 

Then she looked over at Dani, who was looking around the garden covering in beautiful flowers, with a small pond in the middle, the pond with a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle. 

"I can see why you like this place so much," Dani said, and Jamie was watching her, debating taking her hand, but they were in public, in London of all places, Jamie wasn't sure Dani would be comfortable with that. 

Dani must had seen her staring, because just as Jamie decided not to take Dani's hand, Dani slipped her hand into Jamie's. 

"You were thinking too loud." Dani teased. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to overstep."

"It's sweet, that you even considered how I would feel about it." Dani smiled sweetly, and Jamie felt better immediately. 

They strolled around the garden, sneaking kissing in the corners then giggling about it, then they headed to the Themes, walking slowly long and stopping for something quick to eat. They went to see some of the old streets, Whitechapel, then headed back to the house Dani was staying in with her aunt and cousins. 

It was beautiful, a large country house. 

"They bought it to flip it, they spent the summer fixing it up, sold it last week, so we're heading home now."

"You've been here the whole summer?" Jamie asked as she walked Dani up the long driveway. 

"No, I just came over for the final two weeks. My mom's place was getting a little… suffocating."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jamie asked, side-eyeing Dani.

"I'm not really sure I know how," Dani admitted, moving to sit on the stairs leading up to the front porch. 

Jamie sat alongside her. 

"I get that. If you want to just rant at me then that's okay, too." Jamie offered. "I don't even need to look at you, I can-" 

Jamie lifted her hands to cover her eyes, making Dani laugh softly. 

"Jamie," 

"Hm? Who's that?" Jamie teased, grinning when Dani laughed again, reaching up to pull Jamie's hands away. "Oh, hey."

"You're a brat," Dani said, but there was no malice behind it, like there had been any other time Jamie had been called that, and Dani was smiling at her with the softest smile, who can really blame Jamie for leaning in and kissing her. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds, Dani smiling against Jamie's lips, shuffling closer to Jamie, but then there was a soft cough, causing both girls to jump apart. 

Jamie glanced back to see a woman standing there, strikingly beautiful, smile sweetly at them. 

Quickly scrambling to her feet, Jamie offered up her hand. "Sorry, Mrs-" Jamie paused, turning back to Dani, "What's your aunts last name." 

Dani rolled her eyes. "Crain," 

Jamie nodded, turning back to Olivia. "Sorry, Mrs Crain, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No harm," Olivia shook Jamie's hand. "You must be Jamie."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Polite," Olivia hummed, looking at Dani, who was now standing alongside Jamie. "I like her." 

"Aunt Olivia," Dani sighed. 

"Okay," Olivia held her hand up, motioning into the house. "Come in, girls. Will you stay for dinner, Jamie?"

"Oh, I, uh," Jamie glanced at Dani, who gave her a minute little smile, as well as a little nod. "I wouldn't want to impose, ma'am."

"Nonsense, come in." Olivia headed back inside, leaving Jamie to turn to Dani. 

"You heard the woman," Dani smiled, slipping a hand into Jamie's and pulling her inside.

Jamie, thankfully, came across Theo first, who gave her a nod as she came to stand alongside her, Dani going to get them a drink. 

"She came back in one piece, I see."

"Your mum is so chill about it," Jamie murmured, watching Dani and Olivia as they both laughed at something. 

"Yeah, she's really great." Theo nodded. "Dani's mom on the other hand-" 

"Not so great," 

"She told you?" 

"No," Jamie shook her head. "But I got the vibe."

"Yeah, aunt Debbie is a bitch," 

Jamie chuckled, her eyes training on Dani, who was now talking to a younger girl, maybe slightly younger than them. "She raised a great daughter, though."

"Dani raised herself, and what she couldn't do, my mom did." Theo said. "Dani is just an inherently good person." 

"That's rare," Jamie said, smiling when Dani looked at her over the younger girls shoulder, then the young girl turned back to look at her, too. 

"That's Nellie, the youngest of us. You'll meet Luke and Steve soon."

And she did, as well as Hugh Crain, a nice man that was clearly so in love with his wife. To the point Jamie wondered if she could ever be that happy, that in sync with someone. 

The atmosphere was warm around the table, everyone passing food and talking over each other, and laughing and joking around. Jamie was a little overwhelmed, and Dani noticed, placing a hand on Jamie's thigh, offering her a calming smile when Jamie looked at her. 

And instantly, Jamie was calm. 

When Jamie looked away from Dani she caught Olivia's eye, the woman giving her a warm smile, a smile warmer than anything Jamie had ever been on the receiving end of from an adult, and that gave her an odd sense of yearning for a family like this. 

Jamie eased into it after a short while, joining in with the jokes, laughing along, and, surprisingly, it was Luke Jamie took to the quickest. 

Jamie wasn't even really sure what it was about the timid boy, but there was something about the fourteen year old that Jamie took to. 

Jamie helped them pack the car after dinner, ridgedly accepting the hug Olivia gave her. 

Dani hung back as everyone else got into the car, turning to Jamie with tearful eyes. 

"I hope those aren't for me," Jamie smiled, taking a tentative step forward, standing close to Dani. "Do you believe in fate, Dani Clayton?" 

Dani shook her head. "No, I don't think I do."

"Hm, well, I do." Jamie said. "I think we'll be seeing each other again."

Dani nodded slowly, a little smile playing on her lips. "Okay, I'll hold you to that."

"I'm hoping so," Jamie said, glancing back at the car, knowing that, at least the younger ones were watching them. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Yeah, of course." Dani laughed tearfully. 

So Jamie kissed her, a slow, deep kiss, a promise, really, that they'd see each other again. And maybe it was the naivety of it all, that she was still so young, but she really believed that. 

Olivia ended up dropping her off right at the door of the orphanage, even though Jamie insisted she got the train, Olivia outright refused. 

Jamie offered Dani a small little smile, before thanking Olivia and Hugh for the ride. 

She waited on the sidewalk, waving the family off, waiting until they were out of sight before walking away from the orphanage toward Rebecca's place. 

Owen and Hannah were there, both glaring at her, because she had been gone for almost twenty four hours. But then Jamie told them all about, and the group seemed both giddy about it and bummed that it was such a fleeting thing. 

"I thought you would be more upset, after how you talked about her." Hannah commented later that night. 

"I think I would be, but I'm kind of holding onto the feeling that I'm going to run into her again." Jamie said, joint hanging from her lips. 

"You really believe that?" Hannah asked, but there was no malice behind it, she was genuinely curious, smiling softly. 

"I think so," Jamie shrugged. "I dunno, man, she's seemed-" 

"Special?" 

"Important," Jamie frowned thoughtfully. She shrugged again. "Yes, special, too, but, I dunno. It's dumb, but she felt important to me, like she was going to be important."

Hannah looked wistful, a little smile on her lips. 

"But I'm also sixteen and I don't know shit, she could have just been pretty." 

Hannah tutted. "That was almost romantic,"

"Me, romantic?" Jamie grinned over at her. "Never."

Jamie figured she should probably be a little more upset then she is, but a small, miniscule part of her truly believed she would see Dani again. 

Last night couldn't be just a one time thing


	2. Ohio, 1994.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this but here we go.  
> Let me know what you think?   
> Thatoneloser-kid.Tumblr.com

The fact Jamie was at the wedding was kind of out of left field. 

She had just graduated and gotten her masters in four years, and instantly took off. The day after finished her masters Jamie was on a flight to America, with the plan on buying a cheap car and making her way across America. 

She didn't have a real plan. She had a car (an old T6 Ford Ranger that cost her $1250), a backpack, and her masters degree in botany. She planned on driving, stopping whenever she was short on money to get a job, moving on once she had saved enough again. 

That's what happened in Ohio, that's how she ended up at the wedding. 

She had been driving for almost a month by that point, starting in the bottom of Florida and making her way up the east coast. 

She decided to stop off in Ohio, Marietta, when she realised she only had a few hundred bucks left. 

She spent that on renting a little place, before going wandering around the small town in looks of a job. 

She had planned on bar work, maybe a waitress, but she couldn't not try the florist as she walked past it. 

The lady was an old lady, maybe late seventies, and she offered Jamie a job immediately, which Jamie hadn't expected at all. 

But it worked, and Jamie kind of fell in love with the little shop, even grew to love Mrs Kasner, who let her rent the little flat above the shop that was currently used as a storage unit, but Jamie could move everything into the one room and live comfortably. 

She had been there seven months when they got a call for a wedding, under the name Vance, and Mrs Kasner gave her almost full control, after the woman met with the bride and groom she gave Jamie a rough transcript and told her to go crazy. 

  
  
She showed up and met up with the grooms mother to go over details, before she started. 

She was half way done when she met the bride. 

"I'm told you are the woman I should be thanking for my beautiful flowers." a voice behind her said, and Jamie quickly turned, being met by the bride, and someone she definitely recognised. The woman recognised her, too. "Jamie."

"Nel? Hey, I had no idea you were the bride."

"At least I'm in my own country, what are you doing here?" 

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea." Jamie admitted. "I got a flight to Florida, bought a car and I've just been driving ever since."

"And you are an incredible florist, apparently." Nellie smiled, and Jamie was _trying_ to give her her full attention, but if Nel was here, _getting married_ , Dani was probably here, too. "She's not here yet." 

"Mm?" Jamie looked back at Nellie to see her smiling knowingly at her. 

"Dani, she's in her way, she had to go get the bridesmaids dresses." 

"Oh, right, okay." Jamie nodded, giddy almost. 

"Jamie," Nellie said, and something in Jamie's stomach dropped at the sympathetic look she was wearing. "Look, you should probably know-" 

"Nellie, you're needed in the make-up chair, honey." a woman, unmistakably Olivia, smiled at then, her head tilting in recognition. "Jamie?" 

"Yeah, hi, Mrs Crain."

"I think you're old enough to be calling me Olivia, sweetie." Olivia laughed, pulling Jamie into a hug. "What on earth are you doing all the way over here?" 

"I'm not really sure yet, figuring it out." Jamie said, rocking nervously on her feet. 

"I'm sure you'll get there," Olivia smiled, but there was something, something in both of their faces that seemed wrong. 

But then again Dani had only met the family briefly six years ago so what did she know. 

"Yeah, I'm just looking to travel for now, but I got a masters in botany, so I know the rough direction I-" Jamie trailed off, because her eyes had strayed past Olivia to Theo, but it wasn't Theo that caused Jamie to pause, it was Dani, unmistakably Dani Clayton looking infinitely more pretty than Jamie remembered, and she kept that Polaroid in her truck. 

Jamie jumped when Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, ma'am. I spaced." 

"That's okay, honey. She will be happy to see you, but-" Olivia trailed off, because she _knew_ she didn't have to say it any more, Jamie knew what Nellie and Olivia were trying to tell her now. 

A man came up behind Dani, placing a hand on her lower back, too low for it to be anyone but her boyfriend. And Dani smiled up at him, like she was genuinely happy, and Jamie felt her chest ache. 

"Do you want a drink?" Olivia asked. 

"I wish I could, but I have to finish setting up." Jamie said, forcing a smile. "But thank you."

Jamie glanced back at Dani, almost gasping when she noticed Dani was looking right at her, shocked. 

"Excuse me," Jamie offered a polite smile before turning and heading for the door. 

When she got outside she almost barreled into Luke, who was outside smoking. 

She knew, just by looking at him, that Luke had had a rough go of it, but he offered her a kind smile, before frowning, tilting his head curiously. 

"We know each other," Luke said. "Jamie, right?" 

"Yeah, hey." Jamie smiled, and Luke seemed to pick up that she was struggling, because he offered her a cigarette. 

"You saw her, then." Luke said, moving to sit on the bench beside the door. 

"Yup," Jamie sighed, sitting alongside him. "And the fella she's with."

"I don't like him," Luke said. "I mean, for obvious reasons. Dani, she- well, maybe don't be too tough on her about this."

"It's none'a my business." Jamie shrugged. 

"He's a bit of a posh dick, to be honest." Luke said. "Never liked him, even when we were kids. His parents are rich, so he thinks he's better than everyone. He puts across a nice front, but I don't like him."

"She seemed to like him," Jamie grumbled. 

"She does, and she loves him. But not like that, not like it was with you." Luke gave Jamie a lopsided smile when she looked up at him, and it was surprisingly conforming. 

"How have you been, Luke?" 

"Oh, not great." Luke chuckled, looking down at his hands. "Addict, you see. Kinda hurt everyone in my family at least once, but it's mostly been Nel. I almost didn't make it today." 

"But you did, man, and that's good." 

"Yeah," Luke hummed. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Nel?" 

"Dani," Luke clarified. 

"I don't know, I mean-" Jamie sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I couldn't not."

"How have you been?" 

Jamie shrugged, "Ended up in juvie a month after you guys left, got out when I was eighteen, I got a few qualifications in there so I went straight to uni, now I'm here."

"What's you do to get thrown in juvie?"

"Stabbed my new Foster dad." Jamie said, and Luke raised an eyebrow, questioning, not judging, Jamie noted. "He deserved it, plus it was barely anything, just a puncture wound on his thigh."

"No judgement here." Luke held his hands up, laughing softly. "I'm a junkie."

"You clean?" Jamie questioned. 

"Ninety days," Luke said. "Well, ninety three now. But it's hard, and I don't think my family get that. They sympathise, they are there for me, but when I relapse it's like they think I do it on purpose, that I _want_ to be just their junkie brother."

"Addiction is tough to understand when you haven't gone through it yourself."

"You?"

"No, but before I was thrown into the system I did live with my parents, and brothers, and my dad was an alcoholic, and my mum was addicted to prescription meds." Jamie explained. "So, I'm afraid I don't truly understand it, either, but I know you don't want to do it. Sometimes life just beats you down."

"Yeah," Luke hummed, staring down at his hands. 

The door opened, and both Luke and Jamie turned to see Dani standing there, offering Luke a little smile before focusing completely on Jamie. 

"I'll leave you guys to it," Luke said, stubbing his cigarette out and placing it in the sand bucket, before slipping past Dani into the house. 

Dani didn't say a word, Jamie wasn't even sure if she was _breathing_ properly, she quietly took the seat Luke had been in. 

They sat in silence for way longer than Jamie expected, it was only a minute or two, but it was too long. 

"I would never have pegged you as a girl who was into curly hair." Jamie commented. 

"I liked yours." Dani said, turning to Jamie was sad eyes, and how was Jamie supposed to stay mad at her? "Jamie," 

"Hey," Jamie cut in, trying her best to give Dani a calming smile, her hand on her knee. "You don't gotta explain yourself, Dani."

"No, I do." Dani disagreed. "But not here, not a Nellie's wedding. Will you be around later?" 

"Yeah, I live here. At least for now." Jamie said. 

"Me too, I'm just on the outskirts." Dani smiled a hopeful smile. "Can we meet up later? Maybe tomorrow?" 

"Okay, sure." Jamie agreed, and Dani visibly relaxed. 

"Okay, great."

"I should go in and finish up, or Nel won't have flowers for her wedding."

"Right, of course." Dani nodded, and Jamie stood, opening the door, but turned to before she slipped inside. 

"Dani?" Dani hummed, lifting her eyes to Jamie. "You look really beautiful. Both in that dress and just in general. Puberty was good to you."

Dani laughed, bashful, happy. "It was definitely good to you, too."

Jamie smiled. "See you inside, Dani Clayton."

Jamie set everything up, pulling Nel aside to tell her she was finished and about to leave. 

"Stay," Nel requested. "A few people didn't show, there is plenty of room for you."

"I dunno, Nel," 

"Please," Nel said. "It's my wedding day, can you _really_ say no to the bride?" 

Jamie narrowed her eyes playfully at Nel. "That's low," 

Nel smiled sweetly, knowing she'd won, and told Jamie where she would be sitting during the reception and dinner. 

Jamie was reluctant, but the Crain's made sure she was never left on her own, if it wasn't Theo it was Shirley, and for a few seconds Steve, but most of her day was spent with Luke, who confided in her later, telling her he felt shunned by the family, almost. 

That Steve was always looking down on him, Shirley ignored him for the most part, Theo tried but she was so busy with her own shit that she didn't have time, and Luke never really wanted to bother Nel. 

She saw Dani, usually from across the room, which Jamie hung out with Luke as far away from the bar as possible. 

The dinner was lovely, Luke ended sitting beside her, because a couple couldn't make it, so Jamie ended up with one of their seats. 

Every time Jamie looked at the tables toward the front, full of Nel's family, her eyes always landed on Dani, who, more often than not, was already staring at her. 

And Jamie hated it. 

In an ideal world this would be perfect. They had met again, they were older, Jamie didn't have a plan. She could have stayed, they could have dated, but not now, not with Dani so far in the closet she even _looked_ in love with this chump. 

Right person, wrong place. Again. 

"You staying in town long?" Luke asked over dessert. 

"I've been here seven months already. I don't know when I'll be leaving, my bank is looking pretty great because my rent is so low." Jamie shrugged when Luke raised his eyebrows questioningly. "No more than six months."

"Oh," Luke frowned. "Her being here doesn't change anything."

"Why does it matter?" 

"Because," Luke glanced at Dani, then back to Jamie. "She's been--I mean, she talked about you, for years after that one night."

"She's engaged, Luke, what do you want me to do about it?" Jamie hissed. 

"Talk her out of it," 

"I can't do that right now, Luke." Jamie sighed. "Right person, wrong time, maybe?" 

"Maybe," Luke hummed. "She's just struggling right now. Her mom has been really pressuring her to marry him, kept saying shit about destiny."

"I'm starting to believe less and less in that kind of thing," Jamie said, taking a drink of her water. 

"Yeah, it's hard to hold on to that kinda shit when life just keeps beating you down, huh?" Luke gave her that crooked little smile, and Jamie was oddly comforted by it. 

Luke was definitely her comfort blanket that night, and she thinks maybe she was the same for him. Then the reception happened, and Nellie looked so happy dancing with Arthur. 

Then people started getting up to dance with them. Her parents, her siblings, her family. 

"I'm not paired off with anyone." Luke said, offering a hand to Jamie. "Only if you want to, of course."

Jamie smiled, taking Luke's hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor, she knew he wanted to dance alongside his family, give him a small sense of normality, she couldn't say no to that. 

"This is probably stupid since we've only met twice, but it was good to have you here." Luke said as they rocked to the slow music. It was nice, not an inch of romance there, but it was comforting. "I was nervous, I think everyone kind of expected me to fuck up. Which is fair, I wasn't great at the engagement party."

"You've been clean for ninety days, mate, you should feel good about that, and not feel shit about shit you done when you were in a bad place."

"Yeah, most don't see it like that, though."

They danced, and every so often Jamie would catch Dani's eye, over the shoulder of her _boyfriend_ , and Jamie would just smile politely. 

The first dance finished, and Jamie and Luke made to leave the dance floor, a hand wrapped around her wrist. 

Jamie glanced over her shoulder, half expecting it to be Nel or Olivia, but she didn't expect Dani, looking at her with those big eyes, a baffled looking Eddie behind her.

"Dani," Jamie frowned, glancing at the man over her shoulder. 

"Dance with me?" 

"Dani," Jamie sighed, she knew she couldn't say no to Dani.

"Danielle, I was thinking we-" 

"Maybe later, Eddie," Dani cut him off, reaching out to snatch Jamie's hand, not even glancing at the man as she pulled Jamie onto the dance floor. 

Jamie glanced back to see Luke steering Eddie away, giving Jamie an encouraging little smile. 

They wordlessly made their way onto the dance floor, Dani's arms wrapping around Jamie's neck, situating herself a little too close, but Jamie wasn't about to complain, her hands landing on Dani's lower back. 

"I'm glad you're spending time with Luke, he has been struggling the past few years." Dani said, her eyes not leaving Jamie's. It was a lot, intense, and Jamie was _sure_ people were going to see and know. But Jamie also trusted Nel's judgement enough to know the only people who would really care was Dani's mum and boyfriend. 

"So, Eddie, huh?" Jamie said, instead of replying to the attempt at small talk. "Same Eddie?" 

Dani nodded solemnly. "I do love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him." 

Jamie nodded slowly. 

"I don't want to- but I just--and my mom-" 

"Wow, hey," Jamie laughed softly, ducking her head to meet Dani's eye. "Again, the rambling? Super cute, but relax, Dani. I understand."

"Right, yeah. Of course you do." Dani nodded. "I just don't want you to think--I mean, we were-" 

Dani trailed off, and Jamie knew she was looking for a way to express herself so Jamie stayed quiet. 

"That wasn't nothing, that night. Not to me."

"No, it wasn't." Jamie agreed, and she felt Dani relax under her palms. 

"I think about you. A lot. Which is probably really stupid, considering we were sixteen, and it was like twelve hours we spent together but-" 

"It felt important." Jamie murmured. 

"Yeah," Dani agreed. 

"And maybe it still is, maybe it still _will be."_

"But not right now?" 

"Dani, you're engaged." Jamie sighed. "And I don't want to be the girl you just run off with. Besides, you have a life here, Luke was telling me you're a teacher."

"Yeah, that's the only thing I'm happy with in my life right now." Dani admitted. 

"I think this is a transition point for both of us." Jamie said, glancing over Dani's shoulder, her eyes landing on Theo first, who was on the dance floor with her arms wrapped around another woman, then Dani looked past Theo to Eddie and an older woman, both were watching Dani and Jamie. "I'ma take a guess and say the woman glaring over at us is mummy Clayton."

Dani glanced back, nodding. "Sorry, we can stop."

"Absolutely not, I love nothing more than pissing off homophobes." Jamie said with a crooked little grin, pulling Dani closer still. "It's the nineties, get over yourself."

"Jamie," Dani warned, or at least tried to, but she let out a little laugh, willingly stepping against Jamie. 

"I know I said this early," Jamie spoke quietly, staring at Dani with tender eyes. "But you look beautiful."

"Yeah, Nellie done a good job with the dresses."

"No. Well, yes, the dress is pretty, but _you,_ Dani _._ You look beautiful." Jamie clarified. "I mean if I fancied you when I was sixteen I'm done for now."

Dani smiled a small smile, and she looked dazed almost, staring down at Jamie's lips. And, God, did Jamie want to kiss her. 

Jamie wanted to dance with her like Theo was currently dancing with the pretty blond girl. Kiss her like Nellie was kissing Arthur. _Love_ her like Hugh Crain so clearly loved his wife. 

"You're strong, Dani. You don't belong in some one horse town with a mediocre fella who, no offence, but seems like a bit of a dick."

"What about you? Aunt 'Liv said you were living nearby."

"Not for much longer," Jamie said. "I'll be leaving soon."

That made Dani frown. "Oh," 

"I wasn't planning on settling down in a small town, too many bigots." 

"What's your plan, then?" 

"I don't really have one." Jamie shrugged. "I might end up back in England, I might go to Canada, stay in the states."

"You said fate last time," Dani said. "How do you expect fate to turn out if you don't even know your plan?"

"That's the whole point, Dani." Jamie smiled crookedly at her. "Fate happens, regardless of what you do or don't do. Where you end up."

Dani nodded slowly. "I'm trying to believe it."

"Where's that Christian faith you guys are so famous for."

Dani laughed. "Not much for religion, surprisingly."

The song finished, and Jamie followed Dani off the dance floor to her family, well, the Crains, standing off to the side. 

Jamie felt the atmosphere shift when Debbie and Eddie made their way over, Eddie putting a protective arm over Dani's shoulder, while Debbie eyed Jamie. 

And Jamie wasn't one to back down, so she squared her shoulders, ready to defend herself if needs be. 

"Debbie, have you met Jamie? She did all of Nellie's flowers." Olivia motioned to Jamie. 

"Hm," Debbie hummed, eyeing Jamie. 

"Mom," Dani warned. 

"Miss Clayton," Jamie greeted.

"Jamie. I'm Dani's mother, and this is Eddie, have you met?" 

"Unfortunately not." Jamie said, a sweet smile on her lips. 

"He worked for his father in his law firm. He and Dani are getting married soon. Maybe you could do the flowers for that, too." Debbie said, her smile sharp, fake, and ajmie knew Debbie knew something was going on with her daughter and Jamie. 

"Oh, no, that's okay. I don't plan on hanging around a bigoted town for too much longer, ma'am."

Debbie's eyes were burning now, and Jamie could feel the tension around them. "Ah, so you're like Theo, are you? 

"Debbie." Olivia warned in a tone Jamie would never expect from her, and Jamie could see Theo glaring at her aunt. 

"Oh, no, Theo and I are nothing alike. For one she's a doctor, I just have my masters." Jamie said, turning to Eddie. "What did you study again, Edmond?" 

Eddie blinked in surprise, probably at Jamie's attitude, and Jamie saw out of the corner of her eye Luke and Nel pressing their lips together to stop them laughing. 

"Right, the university of daddy, huh?" Jamie nodded, offering Eddie and Debbie a sweet, clearly fake, smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going anywhere but here, to not pray, 'cause I'm an atheist."

Theo laughed loudly, Nel and Luke managed to hold theirs in, and Dani snorted, catching her mom and Eddie's attention. 

Jamie stayed for another hour, before going to find Nel. 

"Hey, I'm going to head off."

"Oh, okay." Nel was drunk by now, wrapping her arms around Jamie. "Thank you for staying, and for that early with aunt Debbie. She's such a bitch."

"Luckily I've had experience with bitches." Jamie smiled. "Thank you for a great night, Nellie. You look beautiful, I'm really happy for you."

"See if you go through those doors there and take a left, you will end up in the back room we used for make-up and stuff, go in there." 

"Why?" 

"Just go," 

Jamie sighed, but agreed, knowing it was probably so Nel could send through Dani. 

And sure enough, a minute after Jamie took a seat in there Dani walked in. "Nellie said you're heading home."

"It's pretty late," 

"Yeah," Dani nodded, staring down at her hands. 

"Do you want to come with me?" Jamie asked, and Dani's eyes snapped up to her. "I'm just going home, going to have some tea and maybe watch a movie."

"Yes. Yeah, okay."

"Mummy and Eddie will be okay with it?" 

"I really couldn't give a shit." Dani shrugged. "Let's go."

So they left, sneaking out the side door with the help of Nel and Luke, Jamie giving Luke's arm a little squeeze. "You've got this, man. You're doing really great."

Luke smiled, that big smile. "Thank you, see you around."

Jamie lead Dani to her truck, opening the passenger side for her. "This is what you drive?" 

"It was cheap, plus it gives me a place to sleep if I don't have enough for a hotel, or I just feel like sleeping out in the fuck-end middle of nowhere." Jamie reasoned, hopping into the truck. She turned to look at Dani, hand in the key. "You sure? This could cause a lot of issues for you."

"I think I need something to prompt me to be a little more truthful about myself." Dani said. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," Jamie started the car, driving the two short blocks back to her apartment.

"Have you been here long?" Dani asked. 

"About seven months ," Jamie glanced over at her, to see Dani staring right back at her. "I don't leave the house or work much. Plus, Mrs Kasner needs a lot of help around her place, too."

"You work with Mrs Kasner?" Dani frowned, which slowly morphed into a look of realisation. "Oh, you're the nice young lady who was helping her out."

"I don't know where she got the lady part, but sure." Jamie joked. "Nah, she helped me out a lot. Thanks to her I'm ready to go far quicker than I thought I would've been."

"Where are you going to go next?" 

Jamie shrugged. "Great Lakes, maybe? Maybe Texas, I have no idea."

"That sounds nice," Dani hummed. "Would you let me come with you if I asked?"

Jamie knew, fundamentally, Dani was joking, they both knew she couldn't just take off, but that was something in Dani's voice that made Jamie think Dani would say yes if Jamie asked her to go. 

"There's still time," Jamie said. "This was just the wrong place, eventually it will be right place, right time."

"Yeah," Dani nodded, her eyes dropping to her hands. 

"Hey," Jamie gently tapped the underside of Dani's chin. "You're lookin' for a way out, the situation you are in right now isn't your fault, and, no offence, your mother fucking sucks. You'll get there, Dani." 

"I know, I just feel--I mean, you and Theo are both so open about it, why can't I get there." Dani sighed, defeated, and Jamie let her hand land on Dani's knee. 

"Theo's 'rents were always supportive, and I didn't have any to hate me for it. You do, and that must be tough." Jamie gave Dani's knee a little squeeze, attempting to pull her hand back but Dani quickly snatched it midair. Jamie glanced over at her, a little smile pulling on her lips when Dani merely stared out of the window like nothing was happening. 

They didn't talk for the last five minutes of the journey, their hands resting on the bench seat between them. 

Jamie led her into the small apartment above the flower shop, motioning into the small seating area. "Make yourself at home, do you want something to change into?" 

"Please," Dani nodded, strolling into the living room, nervously looking around. 

And Jamie watched her for a moment from the kitchenette before heading down the hall to her bedroom. 

She changed into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt for Dani. 

"Bedrooms just at the end of the hall," Jamie said, offering the clothes to Dani. "There are also make up wipes in the dresser, if you want to take your make-up off. Take your time, I'll go start making tea." 

Jamie had the tea ready, and was leaning back against the counter sipping on her own cup when Dani rounded the corner. 

Jamie couldn't _not_ smile, because Dani looked really fucking cute dressed in her clothes. "Well, aren't you cute?" 

Dani, who had just placed her dress and shoes on one of the stools, sighed, a look of almost yearning coming across her face as she made her way over to Jamie, wrapping her arms around her middle. 

"Hey," Jamie smiled, holding her tea out and away from Dani as she tucked her head under Jamie's chin, ear pressed against her collarbone. Jamie's free hand landed on the back of Dani's head, holding her close. "You alright?" 

"Yeah," Dani sighed. 

"Okay," Jamie hummed, wrapping an arm around Dani's shoulder. "You hungry?" 

"I'm okay," Dani assured, pulling back a little. "Let's go start a movie."

Jamie handed Dani her tea, heading into the living area, making her way over to the drawers under the TV. "So, Miss Clayton, what are you feeling tonight? Horror? Disney? Romance?"

"Uh," Dani crouched down beside the drawers containing VHS tapes. "How about Nightmare in Elm Street?" 

"Get yourself comfortable, love. I'll set this up and turn off the lights."

Jamie grabbed a blanket and put it over the two of them as she settled on the relatively small sofa, their knees pressed together as they both tucked their feet under themselves. 

They watched the first ten minutes of the movie in silence, then Dani started asking Jamie questioned about what she had been up to, so Jamie told her everything, about the pervy Foster dad she stabbed, the two years in juvie, her degree, then how she ended up here. 

And Dani told her in return about her father dying, and her mother pressuring her to date Eddie while she was still grieving, and that she just got conformable, content that she could be somewhat happy with Eddie. "I just--I'm broken, I suppose." Dani shrugged. 

"You're not broken, youre just a little bent." Jamie said, a little grin pulling on her lips. "Both because your gay and-" 

"Yeah, no. I got that Jamie, thank you." Dani cut in, glaring at Jamie, but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips that told Jamie she wasn't really annoyed. 

"Seriously, Dani," Jamie reached over, giving Dani's shoulder a squeeze. "Ease up on yourself, this shit ain't easy." 

"No. No, it isn't." Dani agreed, bringing her hand up to squeeze Jamie's. "Thank you."

"Sure," Jamie let her hand slip away, leaning forward to grab her tin from the table, the same one she had when she was sixteen, though far more beaten looking now. "I need something a little stronger than tea. Again, no pressure."

"No, I think I will." Jamie nodded, placing a joint between her lips, but before she could even start looking for her lighter Dani already had hers, that same zippo. 

It was oddly comforting to Jamie. "Cheers," 

"Were you not drinking tonight because of Luke?" Dani asked as she watched Jamie take a long drag, side eyeing her. 

"I'm not much of a drinker," Jamie shrugged, offering the joint to Dani. 

They ended up lying side by side on Jamie's floor, watching the rest of the movie, both lying in silence for a few minutes after the movie finished, just listening to the credit music before Jamie spoke up. 

"Another horror? I have Poltergeist in there somewhere." Jamie turned to Dani, who was staring at her again, with that same dazed look in her eyes, that same wanting Jamie recognised from when they were sixteen. "Dani?" 

"Mm?" Dani's eyelids flickered, her eyes on Jamie's lips, then back to her eyes. 

"Don't," Jamie breathed, she only had so much willpower, and she would hate herself if she was part of cheating on someone. "I need you do stop looking at me like that."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I can stop myself from doing something I shouldn't." Jamie said quietly. "I don't wanna be that girl."

"Right, no, I know." Dani shook her head, turning to face forward. "What did you say?" 

"Poltergeist?" 

Dani agreed, and they settled back on the floor when the movie started, Dani shuffling closer to Jamie, and Jamie didn't hesitate to open up her arms to let her cuddle in, because Jamie needed this, too. She wasn't about to deny any kind of physical comfort from Dani. 

And Dani took full advantage, hiding her face against Jamie's neck, her arm slung across Jamie's midsection. And Jamie held Dani close, pressing a lingering kiss against her head. 

They fell asleep there, cuddled up on the floor, Dani falling asleep first, and Jamie spending far too long staring before finally sleeping herself. They had breakfast, before Dani forced herself to get up and leave. 

Jamie walked her out after insisting her keep the clothes, and having offered her a ride, but Dani declined, instead calling a cab. 

"I'll be seeing you, Clayton." Jamie said, holding Dani against her. "You've got this. You're braver than you think."

"I hope so," Dani breathed back, one hand on Jamie's cheek while she placed a lingering kiss on the other. "See you around, Jamie."

Jamie saw Dani only once before she left town, and that was two months later, the day before she left. 

She had seen Luke often over those two months, at least every other day he would come to hang out, or they would go see a movie, so Jamie knew what was happening, that Dani's life was fracturing in front of her. 

Her mother was threatening to disown her, the school had threatened to fire her, Eddie was acting like nothing happened. 

So Jamie wasn't mad that Dani hadn't stopped by, she knew she had a lot going on. 

She also knew Luke would tell her Jamie was leaving. She knew there was no way Dani would let her leave without a goodbye. 

So, when she opened the door to Dani the night before she left, Jamie wasn't all that surprised. 

What did surprise her was that Dani didn't even bother speaking, instead launching herself into Jamie's arms, kissing her so hard that Jamie groaned. 

And Jamie kissed back, because it was her last night. Because Dani's life was going to shit anyway. Because she was done denying herself of the _one thing she wanted._

So, Jamie closed the door and pushed Dani up against it, her leg slipping in between Dani's. 

"Take me to bed, Jamie." Dani panted against her lips. 

"You sure?" Jamie clarified, her fingers already working on Dani's shirt. 

"Yes," Dani assured, and Jamie smiled against her lips, prompting Dani to smile right back. 

"Thank fuck," 

Jamie hiked Dani up to wrap her legs around Jamie's waist, allowing Jamie to carry her into bed. 

They didn't sleep at all that night, Jamie laying on her front in the morning light, staring at Dani, who stared right back. 

"I'm going to break it off with him soon, I think he knows it's coming, he's just avoiding it, honestly I am too, because my life is going to implode. Everything is going to go to shit right now." Dani sighed. "I'm counting on this fate thing, Jamie."

"Count on it," Jamie said, moving in to kiss Dani. "It's happening, Dani Clayton, just you wait and see."

Dani left that day, and Luke stopped by to help her finish off packing up the rest of her things and load them into her truck. 

"Eventually, right?" Luke said, holding up a photo, one taken by the wedding photographer of Jamie and Dani on the dance floor, they were both smiling, they looked happy. 

"Eventually," Jamie agreed, smiling down at the photo, putting it in the sun visor of her tuck, half on top of the Polaroid.

"You sure you need to leave?" Luke leaned on the open window of the truck. "She's gonna leave him soon, you know?" 

"I know, and I know she's gonna be fine whatever happens, but it's just not the right time, for either of us."

Luke nodded. "Fair," he gave Jamie's shoulder a little squeeze. "Safe travels, Jamie."

"See you soon, Luke."

And if this was a romance movie Dani would show up just as she peeled off the curb, throwing herself in front of the car and begging Jamie to stay. 

But this wasn't a love story, and Jamie left town with a wave over her shoulder to Luke. 

She drove for eight hours until she reached Chicago, deciding to stop for a few days. 

It took everything in her to not just drive back to Ohio the following day. Looking back, after finding out what had happened the night she left, Jamie really wished she had


End file.
